Locations (Dragonborn)
The following is a list of all locations found in . Raven Rock *Abandoned Building - A derelict building on the outskirts of the town. *Alor House - Fethis and Dreyla Alor's home. *Caerellius House - Crescius Caerellius' home. *Coldcinder Cave - A cave located under The Bulwark Jail. *Glover Mallory's House - Glover Mallory's home located by his smithy. *Ienth Farm - A small farmhouse owned by Garyn Ienth and Milore Ienth. *Raven Rock Mine - A derelict ebony mine on the outskirts of the town. *Severin Manor - A large home on the outskirts of the town and potential player home. *Temple - The Dunmer temple dedicated to the Reclamations. *The Retching Netch - Raven Rock inn and bar. *Morvayn Ancestral Tomb - Redoran burial ground located under the town temple. *Morvayn Manor - Home of First Councillor Morvayn. *The Bulwark - A large edifice built to protect the town against ash storms. *The Bulwark Jail - The prison building of the town. *Ulen Ancestral Tomb - Dunmer burial ground located under the town temple. '' Tel Mithryn'' *Tel Mithryn Apothecary - Home and shop of Tel Mithryn mycologist Elynea Mothren. *Tel Mithryn Kitchen - Tel Mithryn's kitchen run by Ulves Romoran *Tel Mithryn Steward's House - Home of Varona Nelas, Neloth's steward. *Tel Mithryn - The home and laboratory of Telvanni wizard Neloth. All-Maker Stones *Beast Stone *Earth Stone *Sun Stone *Water Stone *Wind Stone Camps *Bujold's Retreat - Campsite of former residents of Thirsk Mead Hall. *Haknir's Shoal - A small campsite on the northern shore of Solstheim. *Last Vigil - A snowy clearing high in the Velothi Mountains. Caves *Bristleback Cave - Series of caves containing a very large tribe of Rieklings. *Benkongerike - Riekling inhabited cave and location of the Cyclone word of power. *Castle Karstaag Caverns - A large ice cavern containing a tribe of Rieklings. *Castle Karstaag Ruins - The remains of Castle Karstaag, overun by Rieklings. *Frossel - Large Riekling inhabited cave. *Frostmoon Crag - Campsite of the Frostmoon Pack. *Glacial Cave - Small Riekling inhabited cave and location of Karstaag's Skull. *Hrothmund's Barrow - Final resting place of Hrothmund the Red, founder of Thirsk Mead Hall. Clearings *Headwaters of Harstrad - A tiny cave inhabited by one Spriggan. Docks *Northshore Landing - A disused jetty overun by mudcrabs. Dragon Lairs *Saering's Watch - Dragon lair and the location of a Bend Will word of power. Dwemer Ruins *Fahlbtharz - Large Dwemer ruin. *Kagrumez - Small Dwemer ruin and home of The Kagrumez Trials. *Nchardak - Large sunken Dwemer city and archives on the east coast of Solstheim. Farms *Old Attius Farm - Remnants of an old farmhouse just outside Raven Rock. Forts *Ashfallow Citadel - An decrepit Imperial fort, overun by Morag Tong assassins. *Fort Frostmoth - Ruins of an Imperial settlement on the south coast of Solstheim. *Highpoint Tower - Ruined fortress located in the Isinfier Plains. Landmarks *Altar of Thrond - A sacraficial altar and home to three unique Hagravens. *Brodir Grove - A small Reaver encampment. *Horker Island - A small island inhabited by several Horkers and Lord Tusk. *Stalhrim Source - An ancient burial ground containing ten sarcophagi packed with Stalhrim. *Frykte Peak - The mountaintop slightly southwest of Saering's Watch. Mines *Broken Tusk Mine - A small Rieklings inhabited mine. *Damphall Mine - A medium sized Reaver den. Passes *Moesring Pass - A large Riekling camp within a mountain pass. Ruins *Snowclad Ruins - A large Nordic ruin with an altar to Hircine and three werebears. Tombs *Bloodskal Barrow - A large Nordic barrow overrun with Reavers. *Gyldenhul Barrow - A small Nordic barrow and final resting place of Haknir Death-Brand. *Kolbjorn Barrow - Ash covered ruin and burial place of famed Nordic enchanter, Ahzidal. *Vahlok's Tomb - Ancient Nordic prison guarded by Vahlok the Jailer. *White Ridge Barrow - Large Nordic ruin and birthplace of mutated elemental spiders. Towns *Skaal Village **Baldor Iron-Shaper's House **Deor Woodcutter's House **Edla's House **Greathall **Morwen's House **Oslaf's House **Shaman's Hut **Wulf Wild-Blood's House Settlements *Thirsk Mead Hall Shacks *Abandoned Lodge *Hrodulf's House *Ramshackle Trading Post Ships and Shipwrecks *Northern Maiden - A ship found at the docks outside Windhelm. Used to reach the island of Solstheim. *Wreck of the Strident Squall - Remains of the Strident Squall on the south coast of Solstheim. Temple of Miraak Unmarked Locations *Giant Nirnroot Island *The Unfortunate Miner‎ *Usha's Camp Category:Dragonborn: Locations Category:Locations